Muro de Ilusiones
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Paciente C001 Nombre: Confidencial Estado: Crítico Observaciones: Autismo Severo- "Muro de Ilusiones"


**_Nya! hola! jeje de este fic no tengo mucho que decir, surge de mi obsecion con la serie evangelion y tratar de darle un sentido a la maldita historia en todos sus aspectos- aunq segun la Frikipedia e sto es imposible y kien lo intente se volverá loco-. Uno de los misterios que mas me a llamado la atención es la locura dela pelirroja. aki trato de dar una explicación coherente a lo q le sucedio. El fic sigue el mismo estilo de la serie, es decir, no se entienden los personajes ni la situación, solo se entiende lo q ablan. Por ciierto, todo padecimeintometal aki citado es inventado, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia! NYA!_**

* * *

Muro de Ilusiones

-¿Me pueden explicar lo qué pasa? ¿Por qué ella está así?

-Señorita, con todo respeto, no hay mucho que pueda explicarle sin indagar profundamente en los términos de tratamiento de la mente…

-¡No me importa! Explíqueme todo lo que sea necesario, yo lo único que quiero saber es por qué ella no es la misma de antes, y si algún día volverá a serlo…

-Si esas son sus interrogantes, puedo contestarlas fácilmente. Uno, ella está así porque su mente sufrió una regresión muy violenta que no fue capaz de asimilar. En cuanto a lo que la segunda pregunta se refiere, no ella jamás volverá a ser la misma de antes…

-pero… ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Por qué solo a ella le sucedió eso!

-Déjeme a mi explicarle a la señorita-intervino un tercero, definitivamente de un rango superior al primer médico.

-Adelante

-La paciente C001 contaba desde un principio con un desorden mental conocido como "Fase Inicial" o "Muro de Cristal", la cual refiere a la inestabilidad de su órgano pensador. Se le llama asía esta condición, ya que nosotros los neurólogos asociamos sus síntomas con dos características del cristal: número uno, capta y refleja. Su cerebro no posee la capacidad natural de todo ser humano de captar lo visualizado y vivido en esos momentos y clasificarlo en bueno o malo, por lo que todo lo conserva y lo transmite constantemente. Número dos, fragilidad. Al vivir rodeados de sus recuerdos, estos pueden ser buenos crear armonía, o malos y sumirla en las sombras, provocando que desvaríe.

- Qué horror- suspiró la joven…

-Y eso no es todo- intervino nuevamente el prestigioso doctor- la paciente C001 ha ingresado en la "Fase Vegetativa" o "Muro de Ilusiones".

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella.

-Es la etapa final y consecuente de la Fase Inicial- explicó nuevamente el médico- al romperse la correcta visualización del mundo real y sumirse en las sombras, el cerebro cae en un estado de retroceso total, en crisis es decir; perdiendo todas sus funciones naturales. Para contrarrestar esto, el cerebro inicia la fase vegetativa, donde de fantasea con una realidad creada a partir de los recuerdos que el cerebro considere "idílicos".

-Sin embargo, esto no significa que se vuelve a ser normal- intervino nuevamente el primer tratante que hablaba con la señorita- más bien se cae en una especie de autismo mucho más severo, ensimismado en sus propios recuerdos. Eso es lo que diferencia a un autista de alguien atrapado en el "muro de Ilusiones"; el autista tiene conciencia de lo que lo rodea, el otro solo vive en el pasado. La paciente C001, al llevar un estilo de vida tan traumático y de tantos golpes emocionales, vive sumida en un mundo de dolor y angustia, al no tener recuerdos agradables de los cuales disponer. Su mundo no es idílico, sino de horror y desesperación.

La joven, preocupada, solo deslumbró una pregunta de la cual disponer:

-¿Existe tratamiento?

-No, lo siento, no lo hay. Una vez caído en ese estado es irreversible. En nuestra institución podemos darle terapias a la paciente para que lleve un mejor estilo de vida…

-Ella ya no es capaz de valerse por sí sola, ¿verdad?

-No…

En eso, una puerta tras ellos se abrió, dejando pasar a un grupo de enfermeros que jalaban una camilla, con una joven pelirroja retorciéndose, tratando de forzar las ataduras que la unían a la camilla. En su muñeca, llevaba una cinta que la etiquetaba como "Paciente C001". La chica, en una de sus contorsiones, volvió a ver a los ojos a la joven que estaba hablando con los médicos. Los ojos de la paciente estaban desorbitados y se inyectaban de sangre. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron… La joven que habló con los médicos no pudo soportarlo más… y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas…

-Asuka… ¿Qué te hemos hecho?...


End file.
